Unexpected Secrets
by Fairun Roseabell
Summary: Black Star accidentally lets secrets out that no one saw coming. His secrets are slowly spilled after something terrible happens to Maka. Will the secrets be excepted, destroyed, or will someone else have the same worries as him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to Soul Eater! I've realised something while I was snooping around and it was that there's not that MaStar (Maka X Black Star). Oh and I'm Fairun Roseabell this is my first story besides Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Soul 'Eater' Evans looked at Maka Albran seriously, planning to tell her how he felt about her. Maka looked back also preparing to tell him something about how she thought about him but the other wanted for the other to say it first.

"Oi Maka this staring is so not cool.." The scythe spoke out sweating.

"We both obviously have something to say to the other. If we say it together because were thinking the same thing, than lets do so." The mister replied thoughtfully.

"I SEE YOU AS MY PARTNER AND AS SIBLING BUT NOT A LOVER!" The yelled at each other pointing fingers at the other.

Well I'll explain how they got into this situation. Maka and Soul had heard rumors around DWMA that somehow that had feelings for each other. Of course it than turned to a usually whisper around the whole entire school. Black Star had came up to Maka and asked her if the rumors were true which she had questioned since they were kept from the said persons ears. The blue haired mister had told Maka about what was said behind her back which she quickly got upset and denied. The assassin was, for some reason, relived about the news but had gotten beaten up after saying no one would like a flat chested person anyways, by a book and a pissed off mister. Afterwards when she had found out about the same rumor about Soul liking her, she had hopped it was also a lie but still worried. Soul had also found out by a beaten up mister that tried to start a fight with him but the fellow best friend forgot to mention that Maka didn't like him. The last couple of days had been very strange for the both of them since they tried to avoid each other but was sent on a mission by Shimiagami-Sama.

"YOU DON'T?! OH THAT'S A RELIEF!" The two cheered as they messed around with the other poking and teasing.

"How would I think of a flat chested book worm as a girlfriend anyways?!" Soul laughed out leaning on a wall.

"THAT'S WHAT BLACK STAR SAID AND YOU SHUT UP!" Maka shouted as she grabbed a book **[from who knows where]** and banging it on Souls head.

 _I'm I really that bad of a catch? Can no guy really find me as suitable? I know I'm flat chested but...that really does effect me doesn't it? My mother was elegant and beautiful but I obviously didn't catch her looks at all._ Maka thought as she drastically slowly dragged the book off of her weapons head. Puzzled at the strange behavior, Soul looked up rubbing his sore head at his mister and into her disturbed eyes.

"Mak-!" He started but she suddenly pushed him as she leaped backwards.

A large blur stormed at the two, barely missing, as a cause of Maka's quick thinking. The two realised it was their mission as Soul transformed into a red and black scythe. The monster looked out from the rubble fron crashing at the rate of his speed and failing to stop in time. His body was covered in spikes and was deformed with many arms reminding them of a spider. He had eyes on every piece of his body but they were fake along with the eyes on his head that were sewed closed. His nose twitched as he used his sense of smell to track down his two targets. He was a dark purple color his spikes half red from the spilled blood of his victims and his want for souls. He had a slacked jaw that looked like someone banged a hammer down on it rapidly and repreatly.

"You're soul is MINE!" Maka roared as she twirled her weapon and slashed down as he disappeared from site.

"Wha-?!" Soul exclaimed as the eye towards the large blade twisted around.

"He's underground I can sense his soul!" Maka yelled.

"Can you pinpoint it?!" Soul called out.

"No some how he's spreading his soul out," Maka reported,"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as their enemy shot up from the ground tossing her with a thin spike entered into her body.

"MAAAAKKKKAAAA!" Soul screamed panicking as he transformed into a human taking his sister figure into his arms, shocked.

"Oh God Maka!" A new voice yelled as a figure slumped by the two but Soul growled keeping the sandy haired girl into his lap from the black haired girl.

"Ma-Maka," A voice whispered a blue haired boy,"Ma-Maka th-this is-isn't funny. Ple-please wa-wake up..." Black Star shook as his eyes hid behind his bangs.

Black Star stood still as the enemy charged at him without a sign of moving, "Black...Star...get...ou...t." Maka said weakly as she opened one eye struggling to talk and see.

Black Star was in clear shock at was happening as Maka's eyes blanked out and shut as Soul screamed out into the night. Tears rolled down Tsubaki checks as she watched one of her close friends completely black out. A roar split into the night as the enemy stood in front of Black Star with a claw raised ready to strike down the shell shocked teenager.

"BLAAACCKK STAR! IN FRONT OF YOU!" Tsubaki yelled as she turned her head trying to stand but the shock and fear of everything made her legs jelly.

Black Star slowly looked in front of him, his tears blurring his eyesight. A bright light blocked everyone's eyes as a clank of metal sounded out and blood sputtered onto concrete. Black Star opened his eyes as his pupils dilated at what he saw. Maka Albran stood in front of him her arm turned into a blade holding up the claw that struck down to Black Star's head.

"Ma-Maka? But how?!" Soul exclaimed looking down at his lap, his mister missing with a trail of blood leading to the standing girl.

"N-na-na-na-nani?!" Tsubaki stuttered shocked at the turn of events.

"Hew is thwas heppung?!" The enemy yelled as he struggled against her bladed arm. (How is this happening?!)

"She's a mister this isn't supposed to be happening!" Soul screamed.

"Maka STOP YOU HAVE LARGE INJURIES!" Black Star yelled in desperation.

 _She's forcing herself with the rod still stuck inside of her and she's losing blood. She's a mister like me but here she is with parts of her body as a weapon! Did she freak out when she saw me being attacked but most importantly how is she doing this?!_ Bladed Maka pushed the enemy back and charged quickly raising her leg as she also turned that into a blade kicking him. More blood of the green eyed girl spilled onto the ally as her conscious flashed but reverted back to emptiness.

"Gaive ne youve soub and stup resisting! Hen aur you human doin thwas?!" The monster grinned at reading her mind and smelling her blood. (Give me your soul and stop resisting! How are you human doing this?!)

"I FUND YPU UT!" He yelled as he disappeared under the ground again. (I FOUND YOU OUT!)

"That's how he struck Maka last time! He somehow spreads his whole soul underground so she couldn't pinpoint him! Black Star and Tsubaki help Maka out she can't take more damage!" Soul screamed as Black Star went into crazed mode as he couldn't take it anymore.

Popping out of the ground, right in front of Maka, he pushed the girl down. The spike was pushed into her body more as her eyes widened and blades spourted all over her body forcing the enemy back. Maka roared out in pain as her senses returned and blood was coughed up. Life came back as her conscious was awaken with her blades disappearing. Life began to fade from Maka's eyes as the enemy tried but was weakened to go underground.

"Mina...I...m...so...rry..." Maka attempted to say out as Soul grabbed her body.

"Maka STAY WITH US PLEASE! MAKA LISTEN TO ME DON'T YOU DARE-! MAKA NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! MAAAKKKKAAA!" Soul began to shake her shoulders as all light disappeared from her eye's.

* * *

 **Wow and its Summer yeah! But I've got band camp so less time for stories *tears up* I'm so excited to try Soul Eater out with Maka and Black Star also the reason for the monster talking weird is because of his jaw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone and this is the second chapter of Unexpected Secrets! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Black Star roared as he lunged at the monster.

"U'm Fandia! U'll nevui gut mi!" The monster laughed out (I'm Fandia! You'll never get me!)

"Fandia! This is the guy your after?!" Tsubaki cried.

"MAKA PLEASE ANSWER ME! I CAN'T LOSS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Soul shouted as he held the sandy haired girl.

Black Star attacked fiercely and quickly raising his leg smacking him down. Fandia was smashed into the ground, growling at the teenager above him. Black Star repeatly attacked at him with such power that blasts followed threw after the hits. The blue haired knuckles were bleeding a healthy red at the strength and the body of the monster. Fandia raised a fist and threw it at Black Star's gut making him fly off of him and causing damage. Soul clutched Maka's cold body as him and Tsubaki yelled for him as the side of the building, Black Star crashed into, crumbled onto him. Black Star's head popped out as he launched again ignoring his injuries as he continued to beat the Kishin Egg. Tsubaki got up to help him to completely destroy its body but her welder growled at her. When Black Star turned around Tsubaki and Soul got a shock.

"I thought he could control it?!" Soul exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Maka's condition must've sent him over the edge!" Tsubaki shouted.

It both reminded them when Black Star had lost to many fights and declared to fight Death The Kid. His eyes were the shape of stars during that time because he had lost his cool to losing fights which Black Star's high expectations for himself didn't allow. His father, White Star, had those same eyes since he was just a crazy, insane, and a blood wanting person. The only way last time Black Star got out of the phase was that he was knocked out Kid but no one right now could knock him. There was a possibility that the other mister in one of the alleys of Gaterya City could but she was knocked out cold.

"We need to call someone at DWMA! Maka has a mirror for emergencies like this!" Soul remembered as he searched Maka.

"HURRY!" Tsubaki called out worried about both her friends.

Black Star growled again, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF A GOD!"

Soul managed to find the mirror, "Uuuhh wasn't it... 42-42-564? Ah Got it!" Lord Death showed up cheerfully but a little serious.

"Hiya hiya Soul-Kun! What-?" Lord Death started but Soul was quick to cut him off.

"We need back-up now! Maka's going to die!" Soul commanded trying to keep out of the of the rubble from Black Star's fight.

"Soul what's going on?!" Lord Death exclaimed trying to see threw the mini mirror.

The white haired weapon pushed the mirror down to reveal the state of his mister. She was caked in her own blood with the disastrous wound still bleeding out after the red eyed teen tried everything to make it stop. Her oufit was torn and she didn't look like she was breathing but the slight movements of her chest confirmed she was hanging on. Maka's and Soul oufits were painted red from Maka's blood and the smell was threatening insanity. The fear of losing something so important gripped at their hearts with th fear of her wounds. White gloves that started to lose its color before was now a sickening bright red. Her boots were destroyed with a look of difficult repairing which was saddening since they were her favorite and only shoes. Soul's arm was busted with pain but compared to with the emotional pain he was feeling. He thought of the pain that Maka felt right now and compared to his arm it was a bite. He remembered the pain of Ragnarok slicing across his chest by Chrona when we first meet.

"...-Kun! Soul-Kun! is coming to help you out! Just keep her alive!" Lord Death's serious voice caught Soul out of his musings.

"That's not the only problem," He told him looking at my best friend, "Black Star's lost it!" Afterwards saying so, he turned the mirror to said person.

"Oh no..."

"We can't get threw to him! He started acting this way after Maka turned into weapon!...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THAT!" Soul roared fearing for his little sister figure.

"I feared," A voice started behind him as he whipped his head,"this would happen to Maka...It was bound to wake up sooner or later." The figure said as his coat fluttered from the wind and flying dust.

" ...HELP MAKA! HELP THEM BOTH PLEASE!" Tsubaki shouted jumping in.

Laying Maka on the ground as immediately started working on Maka's wounds. Soul sat worryingly by her as quickly pushed against her largest wound. A scream flew out of her mouth as Soul grabbed her hands as je stubbornly resisted to cry. The ally was filled with her screams of pain and it strangely went silent as Tsubaki looked behind her gasping. Black Star stood right in front of them his star eyes glistening and fists covered with blood as a egg was floating off in a slight distance. He had beaten the two's mission to death probably right before Maka's mouth flew opened to scream and now he stood in front of the four.

"Black Star if you submit to beat us Maka won't make it," started terrifyingly calm,"I am trying to help her. We're not the enemies you destroyed the enemy." almost sounded as if he told him this many times.

Black Star eyes returned to normal as he collapsed to his knees and Tsubaki sputtered out worries. He looked up behind him seeing Fandia's soul fluttering about before crawling towards Maka. Pain filled his eyes as tears went down his dirty cheeks catching wind of her injuries as he slid right beside her. Lifting her hand he toke of her glove that had two colors of blood and dust. He then lifted her hand to his cheek slightly rubbing his face against it before he blacked out.

"BLAAACCKK STAAAARR!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Don't worry Tsubaki he's exhausted and has small wounds that aren't even close to danger. All he needs is some rest and a couple of bandages...Maka on the other hand," had a stoic look on his face but his eyes held saddens as he sighed," lets just hope she'll- no she's definitely strong but these wounds..." He shook his head taking off his lab coat warping her with the coat and lifted Maka up, aware of her wounds.

Soul and Tsubaki both toke a side of the knocked out blue haired mister carrying him as they followed behind threw the mirror.

 **#TIME SKIP TO DEATH MISTER WEAPON ACADEMY (DWMA)#**

rushed into the Nurses Office placing Maka onto one of the beds as Nurse Naigus forced everyone out. Crona, Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty hearing the news also came along waiting at the entrance. Crona freaked out, Kid demanded answers, Liz sobbed uncontrollably, and Patty tried to get her under control by her...ehh...own means at the sight of Maka. Black Star was placed on the next bed beside her as Sid toke care of those wounds. The others waited outside as Crona kept under control and Soul pounded on the door. Sid opened the door forcefully knocking him out and went back to work to Maka, since he finished Black Star quickly, closing the door. Kid and Tsubaki dragged him to the wall as Crona began pacing back and forth.

"MMAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit came barreling down the corridor and faced the same fate as Soul since he too started banging on the door sobbing worse than Liz could.

"We still have to work on Maka," reported after 6 hours as it grew to early morning,"but Black Star should wake up late tomorrow. Now everyone go home or else I will dissect you!" He roared as everyone tensed up and slowly removed from the hallway.

Spirit began to refuse but was knocked out by a Reaper Chop by Lord Death and dragged home by Sid. Soul was pushed home by Tsubaki while Marie solemnly looked at Crona and led him to Franken's house. Patty grew dark on both Liz and Kid fearing them home and will give them nightmares of Patty and dissecting them with evil faces.

* * *

Black Star woke up to the sun trying not to fall asleep as it fell dark. He tried to shoot out of bed as he immediately remembered what happened to Maka but fell back in pain.

"Your still healing," a gentle voice replied as he looked at Tsubaki,"stay down!"

"Where's Maka?!" He screamed as he was pushed down.

"Look to your right. She's still in a bad condition." Tsubaki solemnly answered looking to the area she said.

"Is she alright?! What's wrong with her?! Has she woken up?!" He fired questions at the poor black haired teen.

"She's still alive but whenever their finished and she wakes up she has to stay down. When she's aloud to move she has to be carried in a wheelchair because one her legs needs more time to heal." Tsubaki explained.

"Could you...do me a favor since you won't allow me to move..." Black Star questioned looking over at Maka.

"Sure what is it?" Tsubaki replied watching Black Star with a sad knowing look.

"Can you my bad towards hers somehow?" The black eyed teen asked.

"No I can't it'll be a bad idea when they go to work on her..." She sadly answered.

Black Star got up shaking but forced himself to work to Maka's side as Tsubaki gasped," What are you doing?! Get back in bed!" Black Star grabbed the chair beside her and quickly sat close as possible to the sleeping Albran.

Both Maka's gloves were off placed on the end table washed and repaired courtesy of Marie. He toke her hand again feeling its coldness as he rubbed her hand and moved to the next hand repeating the process. She didn't have her black jacket or shirt on as Black Star guessed she was naked but the blanket covered everything he could tell by her arms.

"Black Star what are you doing up and out of bed?!" Another voice googly asked as a figure raised their head from Maka's right side.

"Soul your awake too..." Tsubaki whispered.

"I never really slept last night and I entered here hoping to get something from Maka but I ended up falling asleep...How you feeling buddy?" Soul asked looking at Black Star.

Black Star bluntly replied sadly that he was better but just worried about Maka and not himself.

* * *

 **Hi guys I'm so sooorryy that it took so loooonnggg! I've had major problems with things like my poor dog who had his eye cut out. Now I'm back in the jig! Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter of Unexpected Secrets! I've been really busy sorry minna [everyone]. But a ton of things has been happening like my life screwing me over again. Also the app I use to write my stories decided to mess around with me too... I'm getting back on track though and school is on its fourth week. Mavis help me T.T**

* * *

"Black Star," said as he entered the Nurse's office," I suggest you stay in here for another day and don't try getting out. As for Maka I do not see her weapon condition a surprise."

"What do you mean?! Maka is my mister and she's never shown signs of weaponry!" Soul marched into the room after hearing Black Star had awakened.

Black Star glared at Stein," I've known her basically my whole life and she never was able to turn into one or even grow blades!"

Sighing at the two he opened his mouth," Her father's side is finally waking up and you two are wrong. What do you think happened to Maka during the Asura," Everybody flinched at the mention of the Kishin," when you were out cold?"

"No one saw what happened...did they?" Tsubaki muttered a couple of dots connecting.

"Yeah we did! She beat him with bravery and she didn't turn into a weapon to do so!" Black Star recoiled.

"Yes but her own life was in obvious danger before you guys woke up, correct? Her weapon blood awakened to protect her at the best. Isn't that right Tsubaki?" Stein explained looking at the said girl.

The raven haired girl flinched," If weapon blood is rejected and pushed down then no signs will show. Unless... their very existence is threatened it will awaken to prevail from that happening. That's how a lot of weapons found out their 'gift' but if the blood was rejected their whole life..." The assassins weapon thought hard.

"Then the two bloods will clash causing a rift in the person since the weapon side is acting up-" Stein started trying to finish Tsubaki's train of thought.

"There is no proof that someone could be both!" Black Star cut him off sounding confused and starting to panic.

"Justin is both right Soul?" Fraken Stein pointed out now looking at the white haired teen.

Yes Soul remembered when he watched Justin fight without a mister. He still wanted to do so to help Maka. Plus he didn't like the damn fact he was trying to call people out!

Dr. Stein fake coughed snapping Soul out of his thoughts," My point is Maka has to learn how to be a weapon before it kills her..."

Black Star growled, "Fuck you and you know as well as I do she would hate not filling her mother's position and taking her father's abilities." Soul bit his lip to resist chewing the blue haired assassin out but at the same time he agreed.

"Fine then her choice is death." The maniac blatantly stated as Tsubaki held the bloating teen down the best she could.

 _Pushing buttons Stein_ The black haired thought as Soul struggled not to slice his head off with her mister struggling in her arms. She sighed as it got threw the obsessed "Gods" mind not to kill the offender even if he slightly deserved it... Black Star flinched in pain as he fell back on the bed. Tsubaki scolded him, Soul told him to rest, and he was just called a idiot by the insane doctor. The rest left as the teen sighed turning his head towards the most stubborn person he knew and sometimes terrifying. Be was relived he got there in time or she would have... he shook his head at the thought of her death. Starting at the girl who was knocked out cold he wished she didn't gain her father's blood. Maka didn't hate weapons in general but she despised the idea of being like her father at all! He wished as the other two (he didn't know about Stein) did that it was a dream. He scoffed at the idea. It wasn't gonna be any other time when Maka was mobilized by spider web. That had passed and felt unreal sometimes as he looked back at it, but him being pissed off at what happened to the green eyed girl and the many lost battles, it kept the memory livid. The day began to catch up to him as he gave Maka one more glance and fell asleep dreaming of memories he held dear to him.

* * *

 _ **A young boy with shocking blue hair was enjoying his day when a girl about 5, a year younger, tapped his shoulder as he spinned around. The girl had ponytails and sandy colored hair that reminded him of a beach and green eyes that looked like emeralds and were completely was her eyes. She wore a blue dress that matched his hair that sorta puffed out instead of flattening out. Her rubber bands, that were holding her high ponytails up, were pink and had a sorta pearl on it.**_

 _ **The girl giggled, "I love ur hair it's my favorite color and I think it's looks cool!" The girl cheered as she reached to touch his hair.**_

 _ **The boy was surprised since people teased and bullied him because of his hair, "Really? Even makes fun of me." The boy replied and slightly shook his head not to touch his hair since he just meet this girl.**_

 _ **The girl pouted and got the signal, "At least your hair isn't bland like mine... my hair gets pulled because of so. And I hate my eyes people say I'm soulless." Her mouth fell to a frown but returned to a smile.**_

 _ **"Hey look its Soulless girl!" Three kids yelled, one girl and two boys, the sandy haired girl eyes widened.**_

 _ **"Hide! Please just hide!" The girl whispered as she pushed him into an alley way.**_

 _ **He didn't like the situation and opened his mouth along but her eyes begged him to stay put as he froze and sighed. The girl and two boys laughed in the girls face saying she'd never be as beautiful as her mother. Or handle a weapon and make them a Death Scythe since she was to ugly for anyone to partner up with her. The greenish-blue eyed boy growled hearing the insults being thrown at her and swore if they touched her, he was coming out.**_

 _ **"Look at her and her bad hair!" The mean girl grabbed her hair, as she yelped at the sand colored hair being yanked on.**_

 _ **The boy had enough, "Hey leave her alone!" He yelled angrily as he pushed the other girl and punched the other two in the stomach.**_

 _ **"WAAAAH MOOOOMMY!" The three yelled and ran off.**_

 _ **"Thank you I'm... Maka by the way." Maka replied as the boy helped her up and she patted her dress.**_

 _ **"Black Star." He returned as he grinned.**_

 _ **"I like it!" She giggled out as Black Star turned his head scratching his cheek before asking Maka why she never stood up for herself.**_

 _ **"Didn't feel like it also that's the first time they grabbed me I know a little defense skills and what-not. Just didn't like the idea of using it against people." Black Star could she where she was coming from.**_

 _ **Black Stars small fists pounded together and Maka jumped, "Let's be friends!" He called out grinning holding out his hand towards her.**_

 _ **Maka teared up as Black Star panicked but instead of shaking his hand she hugged him suprising him, "I've always wanted a friend!"**_

 _ **"Y-yeah s-so do I Ma-Maka you-your killing me!" He gasped out because she had latched onto his neck.**_

 _ **"Sorry Star!" She squeaked as she let go and smiled at him brightly.**_

 _ **"Eh," question marks appeared on the 6 year old head, "Star?"**_

 _ **"That's what I'll call you! So you know it's me!" The five year old cheered as the boys face brightened.**_

 _ **"Great idea! I'll call you," the blue haired blue thought, "uuuh... Emerald! Because your eyes remind me of emeralds!"**_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry guys as I said it's been terrible and rough for me. I'm fighting through it though and keep on writing! By the way did any of you notice the nicknameing with Black Star and Maka? I missed you guys~ I got so much reviews (more than usual which was one) asking me not to abandoned my stories. I'll start up on all of them again. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected secrets chapter 4~! Let's do this!**

* * *

Waking up from his past memories, Black Star, yawned and stretched. Surprised he checked his wounds and they seemed healed up enough, with fresh bandages. Sighing he looked to the bed beside him. Of course the Albran girl had highly dangerous wounds than he did. Her bandages were fresh too, they must've been switched out at the same time. Getting up, he walked to her side while doing so he saw her father on the other side knocked out. Spirit had a two day mission and what he heard the guy never got a break through it. He must've automatically went to her side once he returned and got the news. He sat on the other side closer to his bed and grew more angry at what happened to her. Black Star was glad that he went into rage and gave that bitch what he deserved. Black Star was also glad that Maka had knocked out she feared that side since she was young.

"Ngggh ...Black...Star?" Maka weakly opened on eye turning her head to look at him.

"Maka!" He shouted happily and almost hugged her but didn't want to hurt her.

"You okay? I saw what he did to you too. What happened?" Maka asked as Black Star growled and she gave him a confused look.

"Your asking me if I'm okay?! Look at you Maka! You had a sword right through your chest and it's going to scar. Even more worse than Soul!" He angrily replied not wanting to say anything about her new abilities.

Maka looked at him knowingly, "Your hiding something else. Spill."

He groaned because they both could read each other, "It's not my place or its not the right time. Personally I wish it didn't turn out this way but you need to know..." Black Star replied solemnly.

The sandy haired girl looked around and glared at her father when she noticed him, "Star," He's eyes widened, "I would rather you tell me. You never lie to me and you've known me since we were 5. Please can you tell me?"

"It's going to hurt you like it's hurting me Emerald. It'll be torture for me having to tell you but I'll be there when your told. Ok?" Black Star resisted a smile at the nicknames.

"Promise?"

"If I have to fight to be with you so be it. You'll need a friend when your told."

"IS IT SOUL?! HE'S NOT HERE!"

Putting his finger on the panicked girls mouth he shook his head, "He's fine. It's something else." He was lucky he could hide his emotions.

Maka calmed down and nodded but still was worried. Black Star sighed as Maka stubbornly refused to cry when she was scared for Soul. Death the Kid and his guns walked in excited to see Maka awake. Patty ran all around the whole school and told Soul and Tsubaki which Soul was gone in a flash once she said Maka. Which Patty started to talk to the missing figure of the white haired boy and black haired girl sweat dropping. The girl in the bed was trampled by Soul in pure joy of her waking up which Death the Kid managed to stop and scolded him. Liz was dramatically crying saying she was worried she'll never wake up which Patty started laughing and tried to calm her down. The green eyed girl was so weak that she had to stay lying down but she pondered on the fact how she was able to wake up so quickly. Dr. Stein walked in as the whole group stiffened knowing what was going to happen soon. Before he could open his mouth Spirit woke up from all the screaming and cried out his daughters name. He launched for her but was punched in the face by Black Star as he laughed that he was beaten by a god with a punch. Tsubaki after talking to Maka for awhile when her and Patty walked in, tried to calm down Black Star.

"ENOUGH OR ALL OF YOU WILL BECOME THE NEXT TEST SUBJECT'S FOR CLASS TOMORROW!" Fraken Stein yelled as he held a scalpel as everyone silenced.

"Now Maka I'm afraid I have bad news for you. When you had knocked out you turnes into a weapon," said girl opened her mouth to retort but was slinced when he raised he scalpel up again, "The blood being rejected your whole life, because of your hatred for your father and the strive to be like your mother, can possibly now kill you. Of course you need to be trained to be a weapon. I have an idea who will be able to do so but we will have to test it out when your better." Stein walked out without another word.

The whole group stayed solemnly at the girl took all this information in. Instead Maka turned her head into the pillow ignoring everyone's stares. Black Star was asked to stay in the infirmary one more day as he nodded laying in the bed he has been in this week. After everybody left Black Star got up and sat beside Maka's bed where she still refused to meet anyone.

"Emerald. I'm sorry," He whispered knowing she wasn't asleep, "You can cry now." He softly said as he carefully toke her in his arms.

Maka let a hiccup escape as she slowly shook her head, "Don't be stubborn or seem as the strong one anymore Emerald. I know your hurting inside and I've known you since we were 5 right?" Black Star quietly said being gentle as he smoothed her hair that was out of her usual hair style.

Maka put her head into his stomach as she cried and he let her do so. He knew she needed this because she was the strongest person he knew but she needed to cry every once in awhile. As much as it hurt him to listen to her crying because of shook of what was happening to her he'll still be there for her. Maka crying ceased he heard a soft and quiet thank you with the nickname he was given, she feel asleep. Black Star, careful as possible, laid her in back in the bed she had to stay in. Removing any bangs in her face while she slept, Black Star wiped any tears that were still evident on her face. The blue haired teen sighed as he cupped her face gently rubbing her cheek. He knew he was having more trouble then ever holding his emotions back. He usually just fought with her to keep from his true emotions showing but his solution was getting weaker. The last Star Clan member battled himself from doing anything else to the love of his life and crawled into his bed.

* * *

"AAAHHH THE HELL?! GET OFF ME!" Black Star shot up and snapped his head towards were Maka was supposed to be resting at.

His mind still highly googly and unfocused, all he saw was someone on top of Maka's bed. Rushing and forming his soul into a burst, he charged at the person and shot them out the window. The wall was destroyed too as he went towards Maka's bed and checked the girl before planting himself on her bed and held her close so he'll be there. Maka began to stutter and tried to pull him off as he held her tighter and she winced when her wounds began to throb in pain.

"Star your hurting me." Maka replied as he immediately let go in his sleep and lightly kissed her arm.

"OI BLACK STAR! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Spirit came marching back in and looked beat up.

"What happened to you?"Black Star asked more awake.

"YOU USED YOUR SOUL BURST ON ME AND THEN CUDDLED UP WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Not my fault. I thought you were trying to hurt Maka." He bluntly replied yawning.

Maka just gave her father a glare that terrified Black Star also as he jumped out of the bed now completely awake. Spirit ran out the infirmary crying about how Maka was so rude to him and hated him.

* * *

 **Hi guys hope you enjoyed! Fairun Roseabell out~**

 **"OI.." Oi means hey in Japanese.**


	5. MESSAGE! D

**Hi everyone! Yes I am back! Please do not kill me! I'm working hard and using my school computer to do everything and I will catch up! Lucy Painful Mistake will be closed sooner or later which I hope a lot of us is excited about! Unexpected Secrets will be updated more and I will have 2 more chapters for All I Know Has Changed once I find a way to put them out of the SD Card their stored in… I have just recently updated Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail remember this is how you send truths or dares!**

 **Your name and Gender**

 **One truth**

 **One Dare**

 **If you want a certain person please list!**

 **I seriously wanted to thank everyone for your endless support it warmed my heart and always made my day! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I hope you ready my message so you all know I am back and let's get started with Unexpected Secrets and remember I will never own any anime!**

 ***Chapter starts so authors sobbing isn't heard***

* * *

Maka was told to stay in the infirmary so she could regain full strength but a couple of her friends refused to leave. Dr. Stein threatened even to dissect them if they didn't go to class which only Black Star and Soul were left.

Franken Stein sighed, "You two can stay I guess. Black Star," Said boy looked up from his chair, "I think you are the only one suitable for Maka's weapon form." He looked at the Doctor surprised.

"What?! Why me?!" He asked shocked.

"I think so too Black Star…." Said a voice from their bed, "You're the only one I can trust that you can possibly do this." Maka sat was sitting up from her nap that she took.

"You're the only one that I would trust with my little sister too Black Star. Besides you two knew each other when you were kids right?" Implied Soul as he grinned at one of his best friends.

"Really? Still though why me?" Black Star asked as he turned his head away from the others out of embarrassment.

"Well everyone knows the main element will have to be the way you two can team up with each other. Your souls will probably line up pretty will since Maka is now a weapon." Dr. Stein explained.

"What about Tsubaki? And what if I don't meet the recruitments for Black Star's abilities because he uses Ninja weapons?" Maka asked out which both boys saw it as a nervous habit for the girl.

"You've always been awesome at a lot of things Maka. I think I can handle whatever you are too." Black Star assured as Maka sighed.

"Yeah once put your mind to it Maka you'll sail easily. It'll be cool!" Soul said as he patted her on the back.

Maka frowned, "So when do we start?" She asked.

Dr. Stein looked down at a clipboard full of paper, "Well first we have to get you used to summoning your weapon form. Then you and Black Star have to get used to each other souls connecting. After wards you both have get to using Maka's new form." Dr. Stein said as he read his observing's.

"Um one very important question that I need to know!" Maka shouted.

Franken Stein was prepared pushing his glasses up, "Yes?" He asked tensing up as the room held their breath expecting something from the smartest girl in DWMA.

"When can I go back to class and do my work?" Franken blinked as Soul and Black Star burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Franken asked.

"Completely." She said stoically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes when do I get to return to class?"

"Uh by the looks of your healing today when school starts." Black Star and Soul stopped their laughing.

"What seriously?" Black Star asked.

"So is she able to return home also?" Soul asked since he thought the apartment they had was too quite.

"It's only been three days." Maka said confused.

Soul opened his mouth and Black Star shook his head realizing what he was going to say. If Maka had found out that she has been missing school for a week and three days she's going to strangle every person she knew for not sending any work. She would also be angry at the fact that no one let her go to school. Soul caught Black Star's terrified look while he shook his head in warning.

"You've been here for a week and a half basically." Dr. Stein said as he grinned believing that he got revenge for her question.

Maka sat there for a couple of seconds as the two boys held their breath, "Soul, Black Star is this true?"

"Yes!" They squeaked out.

Maka turned her head slowly as she had a smile on her face. Black Star and Soul shook as they held each other. Maka suddenly shoot up with a book in her hand.

"MAAAAKKKAAAA CHOOOOOOP!" She screamed as the boys shot through the walls and Maka turned her head towards Franken's spot, who disappeared.

Her aura was as dark as night as she chased after the two who barely managed to survive the Maka Chop and had to wait to regain their names.

"MAKA WAIIIIIIIIITT!" A weapon and an assassin screaming were heard throughout the empty school.

DWMA started as class sat down with Dr. Stein sitting causally with a book indention in his head when Maka managed to find him. Black Star and Soul were found weeping in a corner out of pure fear and had book indentions all over. Crona looked at them in confusion because he was pretty sure that he didn't write another poem.

"Crona there you are!" Said a voice as Crona turned his head and shyly smiled not noticing the two boys behind him froze with ice around them.

"Maka! You're finally out!" Crona said as cheerfully as possible.

"Yeah but I wasn't very happy about the fact that I was kept there in a week and a half. I missed so much work…." She said solemnly as Crona had a pity look while Black Star and Soul's ice turned black as they grew more fearfully at her words.

"Oh by the way have you seen Black Star and Soul?" She asked.

"Oh their behind me…" They both turned to behind Crona as the two broke in pieces from the ice breaking from so much fear.

"Star…. Soul. I'm sorry you both know how I am with my school work." She said as the two looked at her surprised.

"Sure….." they both said as they calmed down.

Soul waited she left and burst out laughing, "STAR?! SHE CALLED YOU STAR!" Soul laughed out as he pointed at his best friend.

Black Star gained an evil smile, "Don't make fun of the nickname….." He warned as he walked away.

Soul turned his head with tears down his cheeks, "So not cool."

* * *

 **Hi Fair here~ I am so happy about the finish of this chapter! Sorry it took a while I have to use my school computer with about 45 minutes or less on the computers… Poor Soul he's just getting bad luck XD! Chow chow Fairun Roseabell ooooooout!**


	7. Message

**Hiya everybody. Like I've said before my phone broke and afterwards I tried using school computers but my chapters started getting cancelled. Plus my school blocked and I had no other way to get on. I have wonderful news though! I've moved schools and have a new phone! YAAAAAAAY! Also AnimePuppy asked me quite a while ago to take over All I Know Has Changed and I finally had the chance to agree. I will continue to try to make chapters For All I Know Has Changed until they answer back and I have a chance to give it to them. It greatly saddens me to give away one of my stories but it'll take a load of my shoulders. I personally hope they will take good care of the story and I have faith they will. For all who are still reading I praise you for sticking with my stories or now just reading them. I've lost some chapters and I'm going as fast as I can to make it up. P.S this will go to all of my stories. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	8. Chapter 6

***Cheers* Let's start up Unexpected Secrets! I deeply apologize for the mistakes since the beginning. Unexpected Secrets is on of my latest story and I do believe I started this one when my phone really started messing up. So it kept kicking out and other things every time I entered it. I'll make absolutely positive that it will not happen again! Trust me I know it is revolting to look at. All those mistakes. I'll see if I can fix the chapters though it'll be difficult because I no longer have the originals so I'd have to copy it. Anyways on with this chapter!**

* * *

After school everyone decided that they would host a party for Maka at Maka and Soul's apartment. Dr. Stein was giving Maka a three day break before she has to practice with Black Star in her weapon form. Black Star ended up carrying Maka most of the way because she was too stubborn to have a wheelchair but ended up in great pain after going down the academy's steps for a bit. Even though she protested it all the way.

Tsubaki sighed happily as the two augured, "Black Star looks much more happier now that she's awake and better. He was so worried the whole time she was out."

Death The Kid nodded in agreement, "Yes he kept messing up the symmetry of everything when he threw fits."

Tsubaki sweat dropped, "Kid."

Said make chuckled, "I know I was just kidding. Everyone seems to be better know that she's awake. Soul was in that apartment by himself longer than he was used to and he kept feeling as if he failed his sister."

"Weren't they close as kids?" Patty asked as she fell in line with the two.

"Black Star and Maka? Yes there were. I remember watching them from afar as Black Star dragged her around though she didn't mind." Kid replied.

Elizabeth frowned, "They were kinda distant before you wouldn't imagine them being as close as you said they were."

Kid sighed, "When they both grew up they started going for their own paths. Black Star got too cocky for his own good causing him to push Maka away as she grew more serious. Black Star has always been protective over Maka and she still cares greatly for him. For example, when Maka was frozen by Arachne, Black Star was enraged and went hunting for her."

"That's right! He demanded to be on the search party!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Kid nodded as the two sisters hummed in thought, "As her brother, the only I see for Maka is Black Star." Soul replied as he too fell in step with them.

"Hey! What are you all talking about behind there?!" Maka called out as she looked over Black Star's shoulder.

"Nothing!" They all replied and even Black Star got suspicious as he looked back at them.

They all waved their hands and laughed it off. Black Star shook it off but Maka continued to watch them as if she was trying to read them. They chuckled nervously until Black Star had shouted something Maka whipped her head at Black Star and yelled at him for scaring her. The rest of the group sighed in relief and laughed at each other.

"One person you have to look out for is Maka." Soul sighed.

Kid chuckled, "Yeah I'm always worried about her reading me like an open book. Its tough to hide things without her finding out."

"Agreed!" The rest chimed in and laughed.

Patty stopped a bit behind the group, "Wait did Kid just make a pun?"

* * *

Black Star cheered as he shoved food into his mouth and Soul trying to beat him. The girls sighed at the mess as Kid wailed about the symmetry being off because food was spilled everywhere. Spirit arrived an hour ago and tried to hug Maka but ended up on the floor every time he tried. Maka ended up Maka Chopping the two making a mess. Even Crona came which he tried staying in a corner but didn't go to well for him since Maka ended up keeping him by her. Liz gave Tsubaki makeup tips as she applied the makeup to Tsubaki's face. Patty made giraffes from construction paper, she somehow found. Blair, in her cat form, was lounging on the sofa watching the chaos in the tiny apartment.

"Hey Tsubaki, "Said female turned her head to Maka Albran, "May I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure Maka." Tsubaki looked at her friend a little worried since the usually strong female was nervous.

The two left the apartment with a pair of eyes following them but nobody else really noticed the pair. When the door closed the person excused themselves and followed the girls. The laughing moon was seen high in the sky and the two girls walked to a bench.

"Maka are you alright? What's going on?" Tsubaki asked her friend softly.

Maka sighed looking up at the night sky than back at her friend, "I'm a bit worried for being an weapon."

"I figured it was about this." Tsubaki sighed.

"I'm just worried. I don't know if I'll be any good and if we are able to help Black Star use two weapons. We'll probably be completely different weapons and Black Star might not be able to handle having us two. I mean having two weapons is doable like Kid but will us three be able to handle that? And what about Soul? What if I'm forced to be a weapon only or I can't be Soul's mister anymore?" Maka was rambling and Tsubaki stopped her by putting her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I'm sure we will find a way Maka. Everything will work out in the end, I'm sure of it." Tsubaki softly told the sandy haired female.

"But what if doesn't?" Maka asked worriedly.

Tsubaki hugged her, "Than we all will be there beside you the whole way."

"M-Maka? Y-you feel that way a-about yourself?" The two froze and looked at the pink haired boy nervously gripping his arm.

"C-Crona!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

The boy walked slowly towards the two with determination in his eyes but still was nervous, "I-I'm sure you'll be able to h-handle it! B-Black Star is a powerful mister and you three h-have a wonderful connection. I- If it doesn't work out the way y-you expected it to, I-I'm sure you'll find a solution! T-That's just you Maka. M-Maka Albran is a powerful and s-smart woman. Sh-she has a kind heart and can quickly t-think on her feet. She'll leave no one b-behind and give the confidence p-people need. T-That's you. That's how I- I see you. I'm p-positive you'll find out a solution."

Crona hugged the sandy haired girl the best he could and patted her back. Relieved by the courage of her friends, they walked back to the apartment.

* * *

 **Ha! I bet y'all thought it was Black Star following them! Anyways I apologize if Maka seemed too OCC. I made her that way because this is something she's never done and everyone has cracks. And no they will be no challenge for Maka's heart between Crona and Black Star. Crona just sincerely cares for Maka as an older sister he looks up to. Also I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter than the others, I got really busy so I had to slowly work on this. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


End file.
